My Ultimate Warrior: Gogeta in Equestria
by Xaphier
Summary: Gogeta was summoned by The Mane 6 and he is stuck in Equestria for 10 years. Join Gogeta as he ventures off on Equestria. [I know the Summary sucks... Please R & R]


_**~Hello everyone. My name is uLynx. This is my first time to write a story in this crossover so please go easy on me ok? This is a MLP and DBZ GT crossover. Nothing much to say so on with the story.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know MLP and DBZ GT. They belong to their respective owners!**

_**Chapter 1: Gogeta's arrival**_

"Hello? Are you napping? Cause I could have swore you said something something about hitting me" a tall monkey that wears a black vest with an orange padding around its neck and shoulders said. It also wears white silky pants and a teal sash around its waist, dark shoes with teal wraps, and finally black wristbands. This monkey has a brown fur, fiery crimson hair, and blue eyes. This tall monkey is known as Gogeta. A fusion of Goku and Vegeta. "Come on Omega. Get up already! I'm getting bored"

"Shut up!"a large, humanoid, white, black and blue dragon with ten spikes, two on its elbows, two on its shoulders, and six on its back, and has all 7 dragon balls on its chest. There are two horns on its head and a pair of tiny feelers emerge from his upper lip, giving the appearance of a mustache. This white, black, and blue dragon is known as Omega Shenron.

Omega stands up before turning around. "You're going to pay! Try this!" Omega said before blasting barrage of ki blast from his finger tips. Those ki blast are hitting Gogeta's chest. Omega begins to laugh while firing ki-blast. A few moments later, smoke appeared. Omega stops firing ki-blast. "Beautiful. I don't care who he is but hits like that can cause serious damage" Omega said.

When the smoke disappeared, Gogeta's is looking up. "Feeling a little bit sore are we?" Omega said. Gogeta looks dow before sighing. He then looks at Omega with a smile on his face. "Not really" Gogeta said making Omega angry. "Actually a little treatment took care the crick in my neck that's been bothering me" Gogeta said as he sways his hips side to side.

"Grr... I hate you!" Omega said. Gogeta turns around before pointing his back. "Hey! I hope that this isn't too much to ask but can you do my back side this time?" Gogeta said before chuckling. Omega begins to get angrier. "Cocky little chimp! I'll destroy you!" Omega said befire charging at Gogeta. Gogeta didn't move. He just watches Omega goes closer. Once Omega is close enough, Omega's face made contact to Gogeta's elbow. Gogeta kicks Omega towards a near by building.

"I had enough. It's time to unleash my most devastating attack" Gogeta said before teleporting in front Omega. Gogeta begins to multiply himself into 5. All five Gogetas goes into position. "Not even you can survive this one Omega. It has enough power to extinguish every cell in your body" Gogeta said. Omega's eyes widen. "Haaaa!" Gogeta said before...

**POP!**

Confetti and Streamers covers Omega's face. Omega's eyes are tightly closed. After 4 seconds, Omega opens his eyes. "Lalalalala!" The four Gogeta said before disappearing. Omega hears Gogeta laughing crazily. "Why you..." Omega said. Omega begins to get even angrier. "Ahh... I crack myself up" Gogeta said. Omega cluches his fist tightly. "I had enough!" Omega shouted before flying towards Gogeta. "You have?" Gogeta asked.

"Nobody makes a mockery out of me!" Omega said before throwing a punch. Gogeta teleported away before Omega's fist contacted. Omega begins to look around. After 3 seconds, Omega sees Gogeta sitting on a piece of metal with his arms crossed. "I have the power to destroy you Omega. But there's something you can do to avoid it" Gogeta said making Omega curious. "What is it?" Omega asked. Gogeta's happy face turns into a serious face. "Promise never hurt anyone again"

Omega is very very angry. "You're insane! There's only thing I will promise. I PROMISE TO KILL YOU AT ALL COST! HAAAA!" Omega said befire charging up a negative karma ball. Gogeta is calm. He watches the ball gets larger and larger. After a few moments, the negative karma ball begins to condense.

_**"NEGATIVE KARMA BALL!"**_

The negative karma ball slowly approach Gogeta. Gogeta has his eyes closed. After a few moments, Gogeta opens his eyes before standing up. "HAAAA!" Gogeta shouted. He teleported himself in front of the negative karma ball before kicking it. The negative karma ball begins to fly away from Earth. Before the negative karma ball reach space, the color of the ball begins to turn from red to blue. Once the karma ball is far away from earth, the ball exploded illuminating almost everything on Earth.

_**~In another place**_

Ponyville, home of the six elements of harmony, is a peaceful town. "HELP!" I stand corrected. Ponyville is being attacked by four orange dragon like body. This creature has four heads and two legs only. This creature is known as Hydras. The Hydras are destroying buildings. Some are chasing ponies before eating them. Inside of a giant tree-castle, we can find six ponies.

"Whatever shall we do? Ponyville is doomed and so those everypony else!" a Light grey horse with a horn said. She has a swirly Moderate indigo, and on the shadowed side, a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry hair and moderate azure eyes. she also has three diamonds on her flank. She is Rarity, the element of Generosity.

"I say we teach them their lesson!" a Bery light cerulean horse with a pair of wings said. She has a spikey Rainbow Colored hair and moderate cerise eyes. She has a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt. She is Rainbow Dash, the element of Loyalty.

"It's too risky Rainbow. Even though there are four of them and six of us, we are still no match!" a Light brilliant gamboge horse said. She has a pale, light grayish olive hair and Moderate Sap green eyes. She also has three apples on her flank. She is AppleJack, the element of Honesty.

"But we can't just sit here like sitting ducks! We need to help everypony!" Rainbow said.

"Hahaha! Sitting ducks! Good one Dashie" Pale, light grayish raspberry horse. She has a curly brilliant raspery hair and light cerulean eyes. She has a 3 balloons on her flank. She is Pinkie Pie, the element of Laughter and a 4th wall destroyer.

"It's not the time to joke around Pinkie Pie! If we don't think of something, all of us will be killed" Rainbow shouted.

"I-I'm sure Twilight c-could think of something... R-right Twilight?"a pale, light grayish gold with pair of wings said timidly. She has a long pale light grayish rose hair, moderate cyan eyes and has three butterflies on her flank. She is Fluttershy, the element of Kindness.

"Well Twilight? Rainbow asked.

"I'm still thinking" a pale, light grayish mulbery horse with a hard and a pair of wings said. she has a moderate sapphire blue hair with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, moderate violet eyes, She slso has six stars on her flank. A large violet star that is surrounded by seven white small stars. Fifteen seconds have passed and Twilight still doesn't know what to do.

"I have nothing" Twilight said.

"Oh I wish a hero could save us right now" Rarity said making Twilight eyes wide. "A hero... That's it! I'll summon a hero to save us" Twilight said happily "Spike!"

"Coming!" a voice responded. A dragon begins to walk downstairs. The dragon then approach Twilight. "You called?" a Light mulberry with light spring budish gray underbelly scaled dragon said. He has moderate harlequin spikes, light lime green ears, and moderate pistachio eyes.

"Can you get Star Swirl's Advance spells please" Twilight said. Spike then goes to a bookshelf. He begins to find the book that Twilight needs. "Aha!" Spike said before getting the book. On Spike's hand is a book entitled "Star Swirl's Advance spells". Spike gives the book to Twilight. "Thank you Spike" Twilight said.

"Why exactly do you need that book?" Spike asked "A-and why can I hear everypony screaming?"

"Ponyville is being attacked by four Hydras" Twilight said. Spike gasp. "What? B-but... When? Why? How?" Spike asked. Sweat begins to pour down Spike's body. "I don't know" Twilight said. Twilight begins to flip pages.

"Did you send a letter to Princess Celestia about this?" Spike asked.

"No. She said she will be in a royal meeting today" Twilight said. Twilight stops flipping pages and begins to scan the book. "Aha!" Twilight shouted "Advance Summoning Spells" Twilight begins to read the book. "It says here that we need a summoning circle to do this. A Summoning circle needs six candles placed on a circular formation, and five rose petals in between two candles"

"If I could remember, we have six candles in the bedroom. I'll get it" Spike said before going upstairs to get the candles that he mentioned. "Now where in Celestia's name are we going to get Rose petals?" Rarity said. Suddenly, Pinkie's tail begins to twitch. Pinkie looks up. A cart full of different flowers fell down from the Sky. "Uh... Ok?" Twilight said.

"I've got the..." Spike said "Uhh... Where did that cart come from?" Spike aproach Twilight with six candles on his arms. "No time to explain. Let's go" Twilight before getting all six candles from Spike using magic. "I'll get the roses" Rarity said. Rarity picks five rose petals while Twilight begins to place the candles into a circular fomration. Rarity begins to place five petal roses in between two candles.

"Twilight? A-are you sure you want to do this?" Spike asked Twilight. "We have no other choice Spike" Twilight said.

"B-but it says here-" Spike was cut off by Twilight. "Spike. We don't have time! We've set up the summoning circle. What's next?"Twilight said. Spike sighs before looking the page. "Light all the candles be-" Spike was cut off by Pinkie. " Done!"

"Ok... As I was saying. One must concentrate his or her own life force and wait until a yellow ball appear in the center of the circle" Spike said before closing the book. "I guess I'll be the one to concentrate my life force" Twilight said before taking three hoof steps forward.

Twiligh sighs before closing her eyes. 2 minutes have passed and nothing happened yet. "Uhh... where- Woah" Spike said. All things begins to float around. A yellow ball appears in the center of the circle. "There's the ball" Rainbow said.

_**~With Gogeta and Omega Shenron**_

"Do you notice anything different Omega Shenron? Does the world seems a little brighter to you?" Gogeta asked.

"Brighter? What do you mean? Omega asked Gogeta.

"Before I kicked your Negative Karma ball into outspace, I changed it" Gogeta said "When I made contact with the ball I flooded it with my own life force and transform the negative energy into positive energy. When I kicked it away, it was no longer you weapon it was my weapon"

"You... You're despicable. Are you saying that you changed the karma ball into positive energy and use my own weapon to destroy the negative energy that was covering the Earth?" Omega said.

"Hey, check out the big brain on Omega" Gogeta said making Omega angry. "W-why you?!" Omega said.

"There's only one thing left undone" Gogeta said before a blue ball appears in front of him.

_**"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA"**_

"Arrrgh!" Omega shouted before he was hit by the blast. Omega Shenron was engulf by the blast. The dragon balls falls down to the ground. Gogeta smiles. Gogeta can see Omega has bruises. Omega chuckles. "I haven't droped yet Saiyan. Omega lives on!" Omega said.

"That was an impressive feet" Gogeta said "But you power has been severly cripled. One more blast like that and your history and you know it dragon!" Gogeta said before charging up another Big Bang Kamehameha.

_**"BIG BANG"**_

Gogeta begins to have a yellow color around his body.

_**"KAMEHA-"**_

Gogeta then disappeared with a flash.

_**~In Ponyville**_

The yellow ball begins to expand. "I-it's getting bigger" Spike said. The yellow ball begins to shoot out lightning bolts. "W-what's happening?" Fluttershy asked. The yellow ball then releases a very bright light causing Spike and Rainbow, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity to shield their eyes. When the light begins to die down, they uncover their eyes. They notice a strange figure. "Wha-what in celestia's name is that?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah don't know. But whatever it is, look at them buff muscles" Applejack said. They all notice that this figure have buff muscles. Not only that, they also notice that this figure is wearing clothes. "I hope that it is handsome" Rarity said. Spike begins to get jelous but the nopony didn't notice it.

"Hey girls. Look at that" Fluttershy said. They all notice that this figure has a... Tail? "It's similar to a monkey's tail" Fluttershy said making Rarity gasp. The Rainbow, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Spike turns their attention to Rarity. "Y-you mean that this thing is a... a... MONKEY?!" Rarity said shockingly.

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess?" Fluttershy said. The light died down completely. The Rainbow, appleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity and Spike's eyes widen. Twilight opens her eyes. "What in celestia?" Twilight said.

"What the? Where am I?" the figure said making Rarity scream. "D-did t-t-that thing just... just... TALKED?!" Rarity said.

"Hey. I was going to say that" the creature said. Rarity screams again. The five ponies, Spike, and the figure covers their ears. After a few seconds, Rarity stops screaming. Then Rainbow, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight, Spike and the creature uncovers their ears. "Argh..." the creature said. The creature looks around the place. "Wait a minute... This is not the city. Where is Omega Shenron?" the figure said.

"Twilight? I thought that you are going to summon a hero not another monster!?" Rarity said to Twilight.

"I-I don't know what went wrong. We followed everything on the book" Twilight said.

"You didn't listen to me Twilight" Spike said. Everyone's attention is now on Spike. "I was going to say that you're going to summon another creature from another dimension but you cut me off"

"Another dimension?!" everyone, escept Spike and the figure, said shockingly. "No wonder we've summoned a strange creature" Fluttershy said.

"So wait a minute. Does this umm... Lizard thing saying that you summoned me into this dimension?" the creature said. "No wonder I'm not in the cities anymore"

"Say. Since you summon me here. Can you summon me back to my dimension? I need to finish my fight with Omega Shenron" the creature said. Rainbow, appleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight and Spike raise an eyebrow curious what this figure is talking about. "Long story. And make it quick. I'm running out of time" the creature said.

"wait a minute... What is this mysterious energy?" the creature said. "It's close". Everyone is silent. The creature begins to look around. "There are four of this energies. These four energies have the same energy level"

"A-a-are you talking a-about t-the Hydra?" Spike said.

"They are getting closer" the figure said.. Again, everyone is silent. "Get down!" the creature said before an explosion happen. Everyone begins to cough except for the creature. "What in celestia?" Rainbow said before gasping. Everyone sees a creatire with four heads on a snake-like necks and a large, orange, dragon-like body, with only two legs.

"HYDRA!" Everyone, except the creature, said.

The four hydra's begins to lick its lips. This made everyone, except the creature, shake in fear. "So these are Hydras?" the creature asked "They look kinda fun to play. I'll play with the four of you before I go back to my dimension. After all, I still have like 20 minutes before I unfuse"

"Alright. Show me what you got" the creature said. One of the hydra's head begins to strike towards the creature but the creature manage to dodge it with ease. The other heads begins to strike simultaneously. The creature teleports away before the heads manage to hit the creature.

The heads begins to look around. "Looking for me?" a voice said. The heads, Rainbow, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, and Spike turns to the left to see the creature sitting ontop of a bookshelf. "How in celestia did that creature move so fast?" Rainbow said.

"Looks like I have to make things serious" the creature said before standing up. The creature sighs. "You see this spot?" the creature said. "I won't leave this spot. Come on. Show me what you got"

One of the heads begins to strike at the creature. When the head near to the creature, the head flies backward. The creature notice that the head's nose begins to bleed. "You've only recieved three punches and your nose begins to bleed"

"W-wait what? Three punches?" AppleJack said.

"I'll slow down so all of you can follow" the creature said before waiting for the next strike. Another head begins to strike at the creature. When the head is near enough to the creature, the heads recives three punches before the creature uses its head to send the head fly back.

"So... Cool!" Rainbow said.

"I had enough. It's time to end this so I can fight that dragon again" the creature said. All heads of the hydra begins to strike at the creature simultaneously. The creature smiles before grabbing the neck of the heads and flies throught the hole. The creature begins to pull the hydras out of the Kingdom.

"Hope all of you are ready" The creature said before a blue balll appears in front of Gogeta.

Rainbow, appleJack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, and Spike goes outside the Kingdom. "What's he doing?" Twilight asked.

"Here it goes!" the creature said before...

_**"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!'**_

The creature fires an extremely powerful, shockwave-like beam at the Hydras. Rainbow, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, and Spike covers their eyes. The Hydras scream in pain before they all engulf by the blast. After a few moments, the creature smiles. Rainbow, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, and Spike uncovers their eyes. Their eyes widen when they notice all four hydras are gone.

They open their mouth. Their jaws are touching the ground. "Well, now that is taken care of. Time for me to go home" the creature before descending to the ground. Once the creature is on the ground, it approach Rainbow, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, and Spike.

"Can I go back home now? I still need to finish my battle" the creature said.

Rainbow, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, and Spike shooks their heads. "Y-yes of course" Twilight said.

"But there is a problem" Spike said. Rainbow, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, and the creature turns their attention to Spike. "The book also said that once summoned creatures are summoned here, they may never EVER leave Equestria for 10 years" Spike said. The creature's eyes widen.

"W-what?! You mean I'm stuck here for 10 years and I won't leave this place one 10 years is up!" the creature said shockingly. Spike nods. "This will not happen if Twilight listened to me earlier"

Twilight bows her head in shame. The creature sighs. "Well, I guess I have no choice" the creature said.

"W-wait what? You're not sad that you won't be in your dimension for 10 years? 10 YEARS?" Spike said shockingly.

"I don't mind waiting for 10 years to go back to my own dimension" the creature said. "By the way, we haven't introduce ourselves to one another. My name is Gogeta"

_-Yo be Continued_

**_~That's the end of Chapter 1 of the story. Hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to review, point out any erors, etc, etc. I'll see you guys to the next chapter. Cya!_**


End file.
